


AIRPS - Imaginary Castle - Adam/Kris

by orphan_account



Category: AIRPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless puppy!fic? And also a castle. Set in seperis' House Hunting'Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	AIRPS - Imaginary Castle - Adam/Kris

**Author's Note:**

>   
> So, [](http://seperis.livejournal.com/profile)[**seperis**](http://seperis.livejournal.com/) is really nice and let me play with her House Hunting'verse for a little while.  
> I've never written AIRPS before, so be gentle &gt;_&gt;

  
"So, hypothetically."

"Oh god. Nothing ever good happens when you call me and say things like that. Should I get the lawyer on speed dial?" Kris, Adam thinks, knows him very well. Most people would assume he needed his assistant, not a lawyer.

Adam scowls at his phone and suppresses the urge to pout. "_Hypothetically_, if I was to say, buy a house without okaying it with you first, how mad would you be? And before you answer, I'd also like to mention that I'm bribing you with hypothetical puppies."

"I'd be very upset you bought us a house without my input," Kris says, and then there is a beat of silence followed by "Puppies? As in, plural?"

"Five of them." Adam says earnestly.

"...What kind?"

"Two Beagles, a Dachshund, a Husky, and a German Sheppard."

"Do they have names? Wait, what did you do that merits five puppies as a bribe?"

"You can name them. Well, not the Sheppard. But the others." Adam says helpfully, ignoring Kris' other question.

"We're still talking hypothetical puppies, right?

"Sure." Adam agrees easily. Because, hey, the longer he puts off actually answering, the more attached Kris will be to the puppies. Adam is pretty sure that's the reason he wants to get an actual house.

"Adam."

"It has three towers! And a _moat_. And I know we said that it was a bad idea because the puppies would get lost, but I already tagged them all with GPS trackers. They're tied into the security system, which is state of the art, so if they wander off we'll get an alert."

"We can't get the cast-"

Adam interrupts this time, with "It has a _historically accurate dungeon_."

He can hear Kris shifting his phone around before he asks "How historically accurate?"

"_Manacles._ And the puppies have already gotten used to the layout. They'd be confused and sad if we moved them now." This is a lie. The puppies have been in the castle for two hours tops, and probably wouldn't care either way, but Adam knows that appealing to Kris with puppies is the best way to get him to cave. "They made a bed out of a suit of armor."

"...I want a Labrador."

Adam grins. "What color?"﻿

_   
**AIRPS - Imaginary Castle - Adam/Kris**   
_


End file.
